smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lifestyle of Spiro: With Reporter Smurf (The Devereaux Story)
The Lifestyle of Spiro '''is a mini-story that takes place in Smurfs: The Devereaux Story, and an exclusive interview with Reporter Smurf. Interview '''Reporter: Hello, friends! Reporter Smurf here! Today I am interviewing the best friends of our protector himself! This guy is in charge of being the sidekick of our hero with the wand. He's the dude who's rocking those bunny ears. I'm sitting next to him right now on the Sitting Rock, the place where he usually meets with his friends. Say hello to Spiro Smurf! (Camera pans to Spiro sitting next to him) Spiro: Pleasure to be here, Reporter! Reporter: Pleasure's all mine! Now, let's get started on the first question. Where do you hail from, my fellow Smurf? Spiro: Well, I didn't come from the Smurf Village, obviously. Reporter: '''Of course. '''Spiro: '''My cousin Felipe and I came from a village known as the Isle of Salem. We would do everything there. Checkers, tag, parkour, everything! It was wonderful there! Until, ''it ''happened. The sky seemed to go dark as a darkness of no kind I've seen before came and engulfed it all up. Felipe and I managed to escpae with our lives, but the rest were severely killed. '''Reporter: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. How did you manage to survive? Spiro: Well, afterwards, I fell into a state of deep depression. The plague took my family and my friends there. I was so depressed that at one point I actually thought of putting myself on ice just to take away the pain. Reporter: What?! You were going to commit suicide?! Spiro: (sigh) yes. I had thoughts about this for about a year. That's when I befriended Eska and Britze. Reporter: Keep going. I wanna see what happens next! How did first meeting Eska change you? Spiro: Well, at first I thought she was really annoying, trying to cheer me up and all that junk. She was persisant to be my friend, and I pushed her away. It wasn't until she saved my life from a hawk trying to take me away. She saved me, physically and mentally. I never thought she would befriend me, but she did, and I never had another suicidal thought again. Reporter: I'm glad she was able to help you through this problem. I wished I asked this question before, but how long did you stay in the Smurf forest? Spiro: Well, we retreated when we were still Smurflings. Around late adolescence, we met Eska. A year later, I saw Eska and Britze move somewhere, and we decided to follow them. That place they were going to was the Smurf Village. We all met Bash and Benny there and started hanging out together. Reporter: And that's how the Devereaux Clan came to be, huh? Spiro: '''(Chuckles) The Devereaux Clan?? Yes, I guess that's how it came to be! '''Reporter: How did the other Smurfs think of you? Spiro: Well, Eska definitly thought I was cool. Britze did, too. But the others looked at me a little strange. That was a brief moment, though. Papa Smurf accepted me and Felipe and took us in. Reporter: '''Isn't Papa amazing? '''Spiro: Yes. Yes he is. He's like a father figure to me. I mean, he is to everyone, but still. Reporter: '''Yes, I get you. So, what's it like hanging out with the protector of our village? '''Spiro: Well, Reporter, it can be fun and dangeorus at the same time. Whether you're saving the village from Red Smurfs or protesting for an Insane guy, it's not your usual day when Eska's around. Reporter: '''Speaking of Insane, how has he been doing? '''Spiro: Much better. Ever since, Eska convinced everyone he wasn't insane, he began having friends and many others have been looking up to him, even Smurfette. Reporter: '''What do you think of Smurfette? '''Spiro: '''Oh, uh, well...she's very nice and sweet. She's so beautiful I could just daydream! (swoons) '''Reporter: '''You sound like Enamored Smurf! (chuckles) '''Spiro: Well, we do share some ''qualities. I'm just not love-struck like he is. '''Reporter: '''I believe it. Well, thanks for letting me inteview you, Spiro! '''Spiro': My pleasure, Reporter! It's been swell! Category:Mini-stories Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater Category:Interview stories